marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 795
Loki Knew All Along Or at least that was the impression I got from his closing speech. Arawn 999 (talk) 11:10, February 8, 2018 (UTC) :I agree. Additionally, if Loki learned Peter's identity in the closing pages, the comic would at least imply in some way that he didn't know before. Loki additionally sent his raven to Peter Parker, not Spider-Man, earlier in the issue. The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:06, February 8, 2018 (UTC) ::There may be a way to explain that, like perhaps the raven was sent to "Spider-Man" as a person, regardless if he was in costume or not. That may also mean that Loki discovered his identity through the raven going to Peter. Whatever the case, there is no possible way Loki could have learned his identity prior to Spider-Island, and they barely had any interactions (if they did at all) since then.Ben 1,000,911 (talk) 20:57, February 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: Seeing how Loki was using the raven to scry Spider-Man, it's possible he found out be watching Peter change in the alley. Arawn 999 (talk) 21:42, February 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::Those are assumptions, Ben. We should stick to what we know from the story. We see Loki spying on Peter Parker, and he doesn't present any reaction that implies he was just discovering his secret identity. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:20, February 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::Then how could he have known? There's really no way to explain it besides writers not paying attention to continuity, but I can't exactly have THAT as the reference in Spidey's page under who knows his identity. It's not like Spider-Man would have told Loki himself. I'm looking at the page now, where Loki sees him change out of costume. You can't be sure of his reaction because you can't here the inflection in his voice when he says "Mr. Parker", he could have said it in a way to indicate that indeed he learns his identity when he sees him change into Peter Parker, which makes the most sense. If you'd call that an assumption, so is assuming he has no reaction to seeing Spider-Man change when also we only see the shadow of his face and not the expression on it.Ben 1,000,911 (talk) 22:56, February 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::::It's not our place to explain how could Loki have known Spider-Man's identity, all we are shown is that he does. Period. Additionally, I might add there's an important difference between assuming Loki's reaction and "assuming" he isn't reacting. One involves giving the panel additional meaning that it doesn't possess on its own, the other involves simply taking the panel at face value. There are many narrative devices that could've been used to indicate some kind of special reaction coming from Loki when he's spying on Peter. None are used. There isn't even bold text, which is the most basic way to give additional meaning to a piece of dialogue. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:43, February 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Fair enoughBen 1,000,911 (talk) 03:04, February 9, 2018 (UTC)